


A Father’s Worst Fears

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [23]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark gets spooked, Egotober 2019, M/M, Parental terror, Shopping Malls, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: The outing was supposed to be quick and uneventful: get Bim new clothes. Bim, however, bored and need something to do, engages in the childhood tradition of terrifying your parents in a shopping mall.





	A Father’s Worst Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: this is based on something my brother did. And yes, store security got involved then too.

* * *

Whether or not it was genetic, Bim seemed to carry Wil’s lack of a fear of death. Which was as much of a good thing as it was a bad thing. Today they were at the mall because enough people in town had seen the boy and Dark needed to completely the theme. Besides, Wil wasn’t getting Bim new clothes, he was making sure the clothes he had were always clean. Dark, as Damien, was busy trying to find suitable clothes and turned around to ask Bim which color he wanted. And turned around to see that Bim was nowhere in sight.

“Bim?” Damien called out, checking the closest clothing rack. “Bim, come out now.”

Nothing. Bim was normally very prompt about at least looking him in the eye, but the boy was nowhere in sight. Damien pulled back the clothes to look into the racks. Dark refused to even think of panicking. Bim was just hiding, he was good at it, he just didn’t understand that a shopping mall was the worst place to play hide-and-go-seek!

After five minutes of looking, it surprised Dark that the first part of him to panic was his red soul, usually Damien’s blue soul was the first to spiral into panic mode. Either way, Dark was perfectly justified in his panic. Dark was the twisted king of Egoton’s underbelly. He knew what kind of horrible things could happen to a child like Bim who was too friendly and fearless for his own good.

So the one thing he knew he could not do is panic and advertize there was a missing child before he could chose to alert the authorities. Bim could just be playing, but that didn’t change the fact that Dark needed to find him and fast.

First course of action: call Ed. This way, if anyone tried to turn Bim in, he could find them, and strangle the life out of whichever unfortunate degenerate had found Bim before Dark could. Second, he needed to locate the boy, which was easier said than done. Wilford’s first parental obligation, as soon as the boy began displaying any time of ability or aura had been to teach the young boy how to mask it.

Dark had been proud of Wil’s forethought in protecting their son. Now, the entity wanted to strange the madman.

So, he’d need to do this one of two ways: the human way, or the way Dark typical got people to do what he wanted. He could switch back and terrify the entire mall into giving him Bim. But it would risk reigniting the search for the boy and if security had him, then they would call Silver or one of his motley crew to protect his son. But if they turned what appeared to be some random child over to Dark blindly, they were equally likely to report the incident to Silver or his friends, and a manhunt for the child would inevitably begin again. Dark might even lose Bim in the chaos.

With an inward groan, Dark decided on option: Number 1. He stayed as Damien, because Dark had walked in as Damien and went to the first store employee he could and explained the situation. After what was probably only five minutes felt like an eternity to a worried parent, security showed up.

“Yes, Sir, what seems to be the trouble?” one of the guards asked.

“I’m looking for my son,” Damien told them. “He’s got black hair, glasses, very friendly.”

“Daddy!”

Dark had the sudden urge to kill something, but held his form together. “Bim! Where were you?”

Bim was holding the hand of another store patron, who looked relieved to see Damien and security. He quickly let go of Bim as the small boy rushed towards Damien, immediately the entity began checking Bim over for a hair out of place, thanking security for their time. They left Damien alone with Bim and the good samaritan.

“Thank you,” Damien told him. “He got away from me.”

“I’ve got nieces and nephews, I know how it is,” the good samaritan smiled, then he smiled at Bim. “Glad I could find you so quickly.”

“Donsen,” Damien lied, holding an outstretched hand.

The man nodded, shaking his hand, “Name’s Mark.”

It took every muscle in Dark’s stolen body not to decapitate the man in front of him for merely sharing the same name as the cretin who had stolen so much from every part of the stitched together entity. “Nice to meet you,” Damien smiled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, we have to finish up shopping and then I have to take him home.”

“I thought we were getting ice cream,” Bim pouted.

“Not if you disappear again,” Damien’s smile fell and he glared at his little charge.

“Good luck,” Mark told him, both adults blissfully unaware that the individual in front of them was exactly the same person they’d tussle with on the top of a roof in less than a week.

Returning to the area they’d been at before, Dark kept much closer of an eye on Bim, hee got him into a fitting room to try on some clothes, and then the two left. Damien pulled Bim through the Void the instant he could and slipped back into his stable form, appearing in one of Dark’s warehouses, the shopping bags slung over his shoulder. Dark cracked his neck and glared at his son, the ringing that usually accompanied Dark’s existence starting to drone on. “You’re grounded Bim, I’m cutting your station time.”

“No!” Bim whined. “You can’t.”

“Do you even know what could have happened to you?” Dark roared, throwing the bags down. “You could have been taken from me!”

“I was playing hide-and-go-seek,” Bim argued back.

Dark’s ringing and glitching blue and red echoes shadowed him. “I did not agree to it, and we do not play hide-and-go-seek in a mall!”

“I’m going with Dad!” Bim shouted back at him, already going for the familiar phone in Dark’s pocket. Dark grabbed his hand.

“He is coming to the Manor, you are not going with him,” Dark ordered sharply as the two began to argue. A shrill wringing pitched in the air. Some of Dark’s hired goons nervously looking in on the two’s argument. Dark nearly broke one of their necks out of spite when they approached him too quickly.

Once both of them calmed down, Bim momentarily placate with a piece of candy from Dark’s pocket, but neither of them forgot the vicious argument they’d had mere moments ago, Bim followed Dark as he led him through the warehouse.

“Edgar!” Dark yelled, still angry at the situation with Bim, but most of his worrying was gone. He walked into what looked like a main break room mixed with a relaxed office. Ed’s office to be precise.

“I didn’t find him,” Ed spat, then froze when he saw Bim. “That him?”

Dark pulled Bim to stand in front of him. “I want you to memorize his face,” Dark ordered. “Because if anyone tries to bring him in to you, you are to kill them and call either me or Wilford. Am I clear?”

Edgar looked at Bim in concern, “Yeah, but are you sure you want me to call Wilford. I know you and him are close, but come on.”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Dark growled.

“Yeah, loud and clear, your Royal Highness,” Edgar sneered. “He got a name or do I have to make one up?”

“He is my prince,” Dark introduced. “You and more importantly the men who work for you don’t need to know his name yet.”

“My name is—” Bim began happily.

Dark quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and ignored Bim when the boy vindictively began licking and biting his hand, fueled mostly because the boy was still frustrated at his father. “Excuse us, I have to take him home.”

“Right,” Ed agreed. “Good luck, I’ll pass the word around.”

Dark took Bim home after that, making sure to grab the clothing he’d tossed at the ground before the bulk of their argument. Wilford came to smooth things over after work, having to calm both Dark and Bim in the process.

After that Bim was allowed to go to the station after an apology to Dark, Wilford making sure to give Dark a soothing hug to calm the entity down a bit. Leaving Dark free to take his anger and frustration out on the multitude of projects he had to complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that Mark who brought Bim back was the Silver Shepherd. Not Actor Mark, that Mark does not play nice with the narrative.


End file.
